My Exploration
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: Flannery and Chase barely survived the great disaster... but what adventure should come into hand now? T for... safety.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Just another random idea that popped into my head. Inspiration, or whatever you want to call it. Here goes...**

* * *

I didn't really remember the last time we stopped for supplies. Why bother to carry all that extra stuff around when nature has its own fridge wide open for those who observe? Chase and I, we definitely observed. We were one of the few survivors of the great disaster, and how did we survive? By observing, and luck. A ton of luck. I didn't really understand why us, but hey, who was I to complain? I'm still alive, aren't I? Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name's Flannery, with bright red hair that makes me look like a match stick, and I'm one of the precious few who survived. I used to enjoy all of life's advantages, going to plays, friends, whatever you can think of. Now all I can enjoy is being alive, oh, and our explorations. Chase and I love to explore foreign places, and I don't remember how many countries we've come across that got hit _bad _by the disaster. Our town... blood, explotions, everywhere. I just saw it and ran. Chase was in his basement at the time, there was no warning. His parents were upstairs at the time, they died. He's around seventeen (he tries to keep his age a secret, I think it's because he's the boy and wants to be 'big' and 'tough'), I'm eighteen. The other day we'd come to a lake, oh, it was the best feeling to get your head completely underwater: and get out of the sweltering heat. Chase and I are like brother and sister, that's it. Maybe someday... but not anytime soon. Although according to the world's 'Number One' scientist (I think he's the _only _scientist who hasn't gone into hiding) , we have to try and repopulate the cities. When word reached me, I rolled my eyes, and thought _no way. _Chase and I have been out exploring for around a month now, and the reckage is unbelievable. It all started with one little terrorist attack in the USA, and it just turned... uncontrollable. President guards were dropping like flies, and the president himself went crazy and ran away to live in some cave (I blame meds). Then bombs started dropping... everywhere. Not just in the States, either.

"Flame, look at this," Chase called me Flame when we were little (because he couldn't pronounce Flannery), and the name just stuck. Everyone but proffessor-type-people call me it. Chase was holding up some round metal object. My first instinct was to swat it out of his hand, because it looked a lot like a mine, but I didn't. "What is it?" He asked me. Okay, let me explain something: Chase is forever taking things apart to figure out how they work, and the tiniest piece pf technology facinates him. But he seriously lacks common sense, and he never traveled in the same circles as everybody.

"I think it's a mine," I told him, because I really did.

"We're in the middle of a forest, who in their right mind would plant a mine out here?"

"That's the thing, the disaster happened _because_ nobody was in their right mind."

"Good point," he began pulling at the disk, seeing if it would pry open. All of a sudden, an arrow popped out of the top, spun around a few times, then settled in one direction. "Do we follow it?" he asked, I always was the outdoorsy one, and had a good sense of direction.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug, "I was going to go that way anyway."

He held it while we onward walked. I had to kick big rocks out of the way, and hold branches aside, because Chase wasn't paying any attention at all to where we were going. He was just trying to find what else the metal thing would do.

After walking for quite a while, Chase gasped and dropped the thing on the ground.

"What's up?" I asked in alarm, he was shaking his hands throughout the air and swearing.

"It turned -freaking- on fire... burning." He said between a few words he wouldn't of dared to say if the disaster had occured. The arrow had gone back in the thing, and now it was spinning. I debated between trying to stop it and running away. And Chase's hands were blistering.

Wait... no, it wasn't spinning... it was digging. As I watched it, it already had a big mound of dirt around it.

"Chase, what the hell did you do?" I screamed at him. **[A/N What's with the weird quotation marks? -_-]**

"I pressed… a damn… button," he said between more swears, I debated on whether to yell at him or not, but his hands did look like they hurt, a lot.

"Well, I'm _definitely _not going in after that button." Even in his pain, he snorted at my words.

"So... what do you think it's doing?"

"Uh... not really sure," I said, "But what happens if it doesn't stop? Disaster Number 2?"

"Then we all really be dead, there's no way you can survive a mass lava overflow."

"No shit, sherlock," I used one of my favorite phrases, "But seriously, what do we do?"

"Well," he said, looking at the contraption, which had now sprouted spikes,"I don't think it's wise to go in after it by hand."

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

Suddenly smoke started rising from the metal thing, and I cautiously peered into the hole... and started sneezing. I barely caught myself, and I would've fallen if I hadn't.

A deep voice rose from somewhere around inside the smoke, "What business do you have with the Hidden Paw?"

* * *

**[A/N] Of course, I burnt my hand halfway between writing this, so I can only type one-handed. Forgive spelling errors for this reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**** I realized, with the way I want the plot to go, I will eventually change points of view, and you will be informed when I do so. For now, though, it's still Flannery's view.****

**Oh, by the way, I don't know if I stressed this enough: Flannery and Chase are human at this point. (Just in case... one of my friends read this after it was published, and she didn't get that until I explained)**

* * *

"What's the Hidden Paw?" Chase asked me, his eyes were full of wonder, yet frightened.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it. Get outta here."

"And leave the thing - whatever it is - to eat you?"

"I doubt it could eat me. My guess is that it's just that machine-thing, and that message is just meant to scare us away."

"I'm going exploring some more," he said, "Keep an eye on that thing."

"And leave it to eat me?" I responded sarcastically. "But seriously, what if there's more of these things lyin' around?"

"Then all be sure not to pick them up!" He dashed off, and I rolled my eyes. I say again, he completely lacks common sense. I often wonder how he survived. Well, I suppose that mechanical bug he was building in his basement may have been good for something after all. But all of the possible supplies he could've used to finish it had been either blown up or stolen by some dogs at our town, who seemed to have taken over. Actually, as far as we know, we're the only ones from our area who survived. So much death... I shuddered at the memories. And even all the animals...

A dark, blurry figure suddenly popped up from the hole that the machine-thing made. I would trust me fists back in the old days, but now... nothing - nobody could be sure anymore.

"W - what do you want?" I asked the form, then felt incredibly stupid for it. It could be a machine for all I knew - I couldn't see 'cause of the smoke - and I was asking it questions? Guess that's what nobody-but-Chase-around-you does to a being.

"You're life," a sinister voice answered. Okay, guess it wasn't a machine after all. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Sorry, that's not up for grabs." I wanted to smack myself. Here I was with some psycho-killer person, and I had to cock off. What a _great _idea.

I couldn't see the form anymore, for one crazy second I thought it had given up, left.

Then I saw a flash of light. Just a flash for one second, and then it was gone. Then I felt... nothing. No fear, no worries, just... nothing.

* * *

I was vaguely aware of somebody screaming, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. And I couldn't get up, or move, or... anything. I was just a presence, not much of anything really. There were a couple dots of gold amongst the black I was seeing, and I tried to make something out of them. But nothing came. My thoughts weren't even working right. I just fell back into what I could only describe as sleep, nothing else.

In my 'sleep' more and more gold dots came and went... and I didn't know exactly what to think of that.

* * *

**[A/N] I know what I want to happen, I'm just biding my time until I'm back home again. And now for a good night's rest... I have to wake up ridiculously early tomorrow... (Sorry it's short!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**To quote somebody, (I forget who...) "It's amazing how far one crazy idea can go." That applies to both this story and reality. In reality, my friend who knows about everything told me about a group that sings and dances from musicals and whatnot. Well, she also told me when the auditions were. At first I was disappointed because there was a softball game that was in the way of auditions - so I missed the date. Then she told me about another audition dat****e, and I went. The results came... and I made it! I'm in Annie, but we don't know our parts yet, and are to be informed of them sometime later this week. I didn't even really know the music we sang or anything, I just went with the flow. One crazy idea...**

**(ha! I don't own CATS, but I do own this 160**** word author's note!)**

* * *

One of the gold dots seemed to begin coming closer... and I still couldn't move. All I could do is hope for it to be a good thing, and for it to come. All of a sudden a deep voice, different from the one I'd heard at the pit, spoke, "Now, young one - Flannery. It was not your time, let's change that, shall we?"

For one crazy second I imagined myself getting up from the rocks I'd been standing on before, but boy, was I wrong...

* * *

_~Chase's P.O.V.~_

"Flame! No!" I'd come back to the pit later after exploring, (Yes: I had found more machine-things) and saw a hint of smoke and a figure collapsed on the ground with bright red hair... It was Flame, with blood mixed in, making her hair even more vivid. This was all my fault, and I knew it. But even so, I knelt next to her, to see if she had any life left in her whatsoever. I looked into her usually bright silver-blue eyes, now they were clouded, and just looked... gray. I couldn't stand to see them like that, so I closed her eyes. Flannery... my guardian, and teacher, had left me alone in this dangerous world. She knew everything to do with wildlife; which berries were poisonous (and vice versa), poison oak, everything. And now she's left me, alone. No clues, or anything.

I then looked into the pit, just to see. The machine wasn't there any more. Does that mean it killed her, or someone killed her and swiped it, or... what?

Whatever had happened, I vowed to get revenge on it, even if it got me in the process.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with sunlight pouring into my eyes. It took me a minute to realize why I hadn't been woken up earlier (Flame was always the early bird, and she also usually woke me up in the process of making breakfast) and then I groaned and rolled onto something squishy. What now?

I opened my eyes instantly, and grabbed for the baseball bat (Our camp consisted of: two blankets, a baseball bat -just in case-, a little pocket-kife, and a water-proof lean-to thing that Flame's dad used to use for camping) to see who - or what - it was. It was Flame's body. Weird, because I was a good mile away from it - her - before setting up camp. That made me wonder... but I shrugged it off. Might as well give her a proper burial, so, if anyone actually survived, they could tell a survivor - a true hero - had died here, _after _the disaster. Although, I pondered, was it really over? There were those weird machine-things, that seemed to be cause of a lot of trouble, and well... some crazy people may have survived too, you never know. Then again, I thought while digging with a couple rocks I'd found, how could one tell if they were insane or not? I could very well be insane right now without realizing it, because I'm out here on my own. No one to inform me of crazy-ness.

I'd finished digging a good sized hole. After looking around for a while, I noticed various feathers in bushes and trees, and I grabbed as many as I could, even though it took me a while. All the feathers made a light layer on the bottom of the pit, and I nodded. That worked. In all this work I'd forgotten why I was digging the pit, and a haze seemed to cover my eyes for a moment before I recollected myself. This was for Flame, after all, she deserved it. I wouldn't know half the things I know now without her. She definitely deserves it. I then gently laid her body into the hole, in the center, on the feathers. I single tear made its way off of my cheek, into the hole.

"Rest in peace, Flannery." I realized with a jolt, it was the first time I'd used her full name aloud in years. She looked peaceful, with her eyes closed, on a bunch of feathers. I couldn't recall if she was allergic to them or not...

Then I found a small white birch tree, and cut off most of the trunk. This, I knew, was going to take time.

* * *

I looked at what I had created, a white, wooden cross bearing the words: _Flannery. A survivor. A hero._

Then one of her favorite quotes: _"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_

Of course, I couldn't carve very well using a pocket-knife, but it was better than nothing. I filled in the hole with dirt, slowly, and carefully. I drove the cross into the ground, the best way I could, and put a ring of small, black stones around it. Good enough for me.

Then I uttered two words, "Goodbye, Flame." Turned around, grabbed camp, and ran as fast as I could outta there.

* * *

**[A/N] Mmm... I don't seem to have the greatest idea flow when I'm sick. Ah, oh well. By the way, the quote's by Dr. Seuss, oddly enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**raptoregg64: all will come to light, eventually.**

**[Near the beginning of writing this, I began to question my writing methods. How exactly does it make sense for me to be writing CATS, while studying my Annie music, and listening to RENT music? Oh well.] **

**Another Author's Note, a WHILE after those above: I am very sorry for not updating this, but I had major Writer's Block, and I'm still slightly at a lack of ideas. We'll see.**

* * *

_Chase's P.O.V._

A couple days later, Flame's grave was far behind me, as was her death. I mean, sure, it was very different without another person with me, but I wasn't really focused on that. I didn't want her to die in vain, so my main focus at the time being was survival. I'd found several packs of food we ate in the old days (because I can't tell a berry from a bird dropping), and was conserving that. I think my supply right now consists of: Some semi-rotten fruit, A couple bags of popcorn, and chips. Oh, and my water cantine. Water is easy to find, untainted water... not so much. The explosions of the Great Disaster had wrecked almost everywhere, and everything, but every now and then I -we- found a completely whole area, where some people had almost no idea of the extent of the damage in places about a mile from them. Amazing really, but I -we- never stayed stayed there long, too, well... depressing. That all these people happily lived their lives while millions, maybe even billions, of people had lost theirs. That also made Flame and I feel guilty, because we had survived. Unlike our parents, and friends... it was just difficult. But I'm not lying down quite yet, I mean, I'm telling _you, _aren't I?

* * *

_Flannery's P.O.V._

What the... I was sitting on grass, but I couldn't stand up correctly. Actually, I had to crawl on all fours... wait, that was how I stood. Beneath the fur... wait? What the hell? FUR? I light, happy voice filled my head, _You see, it's your destiny. Either you make or break a specific tribe. Chase and you weren't the only ones to survive..._

The Voice was female, that I could tell. Why not? No one was around, so I tried to answer it, _Uh... no, technically I didn't survive. Chase did. Secondly, what the he-eck am I supposed to do as a freaking cat? _That's right, folks, I was a CAT, _and what tribe? Cats don't live in packs!_

_Some do. Just keep walking, don't decide anything, they can track you that way._

_Who's they? Why do I have to be worried about being tracked as a CAT?_

Silence. So I walked... and walked... and finally, I bumped into a ginger.. tom? I think that's the term. Excuse me if I'm not up on the latest kitty-fads.

He grinned down pleasantly -or so I thought- at me, and said, "Are you lost, little one?"

Little one? Then again, he was considerably larger than me. I was black and gold, and I looked... like a kitten. Dear God. _Not God. I'm not God. Everlasting Cat._

_So I'm speaking to the Cat God? _I asked the Voice, then responded to ol' ginger, "Sorta. Honestly, I haven't been in this world very long."  
"I can tell," he said with a grin, then muttered to himself, "Not a queen yet... might as well." Then he spoke aloud again, "Do you want to come with me? I can give you somewhere to live... reasonably safe... but you have to obey those above you. What do you say?"

Ah, what the hell. Not like I had many other options. Then Everlasting Cat stepped into my head, _Flannery. I forbid you to go with him. This was not according to plan._

_Yeah, forbid me, Cat, because that's worked SO well for people before you. _It almost made me brake down, not be Flame anymore, thinking of life before this living hell happened. Any of you fantasized of being one of the last creatures alive on earth? Trust me, it's not what it's cracked up to be. Meaning when I was with Chase, not this... dream. More like nightmare. So I turned to him and said, "Sure. I don't have many other options." He grinned at me then led me off to a house that looked very abandoned by humans...

* * *

**[A/N] It's short. Forgive me, but it's here that the plot takes off. That is, once I'm entirely sure of it. I aplaud you if you haven't given up on this story altogether. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no idea how, or why, but when I was practically brain-dead on the ride home from the beach, this plot all started to actually make sense. That means (most likely, school starts on the 30th -_- ) no more long hiatuses! (I may or may not have just epic failed at grammar!)**

* * *

I followed ol' ginger in through a hole to a basement I hadn't seen at first glance. And the house was unfit for humans, but easy to live in for us cats. _Note to self: _Whenever you spot Chase, if you spot him, turn him into a cat as well. Things are simpler. Oh God, it would be so awesome if I really could do that. Or even if I saw him again. I'd lead him back to the yard somehow...

Oops. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking, and I just about knocked over a table. Cat klutz in the making? Indeed.

He looked back at me and said, "You alright?"

"Yep. I was just... thinking. No one's gonna hurt me here, are they?" I couldn't help asking him.

"If you listen, then you give no one reason to."

Yeah, because I've always listened _so _well. Actually, me disobeying is part of the reason I survived in the first place. I wasn't supposed to run, I was supposed to stay hunkered down with the rest of my family? Did I listen? Nope. Did my family die? Yep. So if I would've listened, I would've died as well. Kinda makes you reconsider things, eh? "Okay..." I told him. Honestly, I couldn't tell him much.

Then he asked me a question, "So, what's your name, anyway?" All this time we'd been walking, and I was beginning to spot more and more cats, most looking like they were on guard, but each and every one of them acknowledged the ginger cat somehow. Then they spotted me, some snickered, some grinned, one or two looked frightened for me. Crap.

"Uh... truthfully, I don't know. What's yours?"

He grinned at me and said, "I go by many names. The Napoleon of Crime, Macavity, _The Hidden Paw." _

"Holy [Insert swearword of your choice here]," I said.

He looked back at me, slightly confused, "What?"

"Uh... listen, I like your place and all, but I _need _to get out of here, like, now."

He grinned evilly at me, "I'm afraid things won't be as simple as that." Then he whistled, I was surrounded, and everything went black...

* * *

**[A/N] I'm aware it's short. I just needed something along the lines of this to happen, and now I know the plot from here on out. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**raptoregg64 : I swear, I WILL try to update, and well... as for the cliffhanger, here goes...**

* * *

I woke up chained to a wall, where I was at... well, I assumed it was somewhere in the house. Just a guess. You have no idea how infuriating it is for me to be unable to move or do something. I guessed I could stand maybe, ten minutes of this before I went _stark raving nuts! _God. Chained to a wall as a cat. If I was human it wouldn't of been that bad, but those days were gone, baby, gone. God, sorry, _Everlasting Cat, _was it uncomfortable. I also wondered how long I'd been unconcious. Then, voila, I had an unwanted guest in my head! _Told you so. _

_Thanks for your sympathy. Jeez. Maybe if you hadn't "forbidden" me, I wouldn't be in this mess. _Well, this was something to do. Maybe I'd last twenty minutes.

_You'll never make it as a Jellicle if you don't obey. Although, here, I'd advise you to disobey. It's the only way you'll be able to join the Jellicles. Trust me, you want to rebel against Macavity. If you follow his orders, well, neither way is pleasant. But trust me, you'd rather rebel._

_Uh... what happens if you rebel, and otherwise? _I asked her in my mind. Oh jeez, here I go with weird sentences again.

_If you rebel, you get beaten. But one of the Jellicles will rescue you this way. If you obey, well... eventually, he gets... "personal" with you. Which you're afraid of. I can tell. And the Jellicles will hate you, and probably won't rescue you. _

_Who, pray tell, are the Jellicles?_

_The tribe I mentioned earlier. You have a destiny with them. But you also have on with The Hidden Paw. You're choice._

_You mean I have a destiny with the one who killed me? How nice!_

_See what I mean? If you want revenge, rebel. And now I must go..._

_Wait! One question!_

_Yes? _

_Am I the only one hearing you in my thoughts? _What a lovely sentence. But I was curious.

_Technically, no. Goodbye._

Don't ask me how, but I could tell this time she was gone. Great.

I struggled against the chains, even though I knew it was a lost cause.

Eventually, the one who'd killed me (or so I thought, because the machine _had _mentioned the Hidden Paw) entered the room. He asked me, "Did you change your mind?"

"About what?" I spat. "Y'know, chaining people to walls isn't exactly the best way to convince them to listen to you!" Now I was more pissed and claustrophobic than ever.

And he obviously didn't want to hear smack from his prisoner. So he hit me. Hard. And of course, being chained to a wall, I couldn't exactly avoid the blow. So I went to the reserve of calling him every nasty swear word I knew in my mind, which, with any luck, he could read.

"You'll regret that." He said smugly, and left.

* * *

About a week later, I was exhausted, had about one piece of moldy bread to eat, and was chained to the wall by only one ankle! How nice of him! I mean, he only killed me and tortured me! It's all good, right? Wrong! Although my thought process had dramatically slowed. And I knew there was no escape. I was doomed like this 'till the blessed day I finally died. And he'd come in and beat me... or worse, every day. My spirit couldn't have been lower. And I'd never seen another cat besides _him, _except for the first time I'd arrived. Remember my stark raving nuts remark? Yep, I was right. Basically, it felt like I was in a joy-sucking pit of despair, with no obvious way out. Yeah, _great plan, Everlasting Cat. I mean, really, _nothing_ could be better than this. This is the time of my life._

_Ha! Would you rather be rescued or stay here forever? _She responded. That's actually the first time I'd heard from her since uh... last week?

I had no energy for bantering today. Or sitting up. Or... like, moving. Besides, moving usually reopened all the scratches anyway. So even if I could, I probably wouldn't of moved. _Either way, I'm sure I'd still feel like shit. _I told her.

_Help will come... eventually. This part was meant to be... sort of. Not like this, but it was still supposed to happen. _

_Do I even want to know what you're blithering on about? _No. I didn't. Because I didn't think help would come. I had no hope left whatsoever. And that's saying something. I usually try to keep my spirits up... y'know, like, maybe Chase and I'll survive another day! Stuff like that. Now it was just... nothing. At least, nothing in the high spirits range. Every now and then there was a "Just end it!" rant. Sometimes aloud, mostly in my head.

Now I just closed my eyes, and let despair cover me like a blanket. Macavity entered the room. Did I try and fight him off? Nope. I knew it was hopeless, knew it would result in more pain. _I just wanted it to end._

* * *

**[A/N] I feel important ^.^ Two chapters in one day. Sorry for the slight time skip, but I sorta had to to keep it moving along.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bombalurina's P.O.V._

Poor kit. I'd watched her energy slowly fade, seen her give up entirely. She didn't know I was watching, of course. But well, I couldn't help but pity her. Long ago, that was me. I was the one getting beaten by him. I still do occassionally. Whenever I resist, or don't follow orders. So I learned to listen, then I don't have to resist, on his better days anyway. If he's really mad about something, well, that has a whole different meaning.

What do I do? Make sure everyone stays in-line, mainly hench-cats. But those prisoners who still were trying to escape had to be watched over too, of course. Although I was considering altering my lifestyle, and taking the kit with me. Of course, I would have to wait a little longer, at least. The one night, the one perfect night to do it was coming up. The kit had to just hang on, know that help was on it's way. She was the one female prisoner. Hence why I was choosing her, plus, well, I can easily relate. She gave up hope really fast though. But all she needs to do is just hang on, the time is coming...

* * *

_Macavity's P.O.V._

The meeting night is coming. All my spies from everywhere would come, every hench-cat... I was sort of excited to hear reports of all the disasters I've caused. It just makes me happy, to inflict the pain they caused on me back to them. All starting with those stupid Jellicles. Well, they've doomed every cat in their area. Heck, I can take out a human girl who actually survived easily, I can do anything. All I had to do was slit the wimp's throat. It wasn't hard. Harder to torture a human, well, yes, I couldn't easily torture her. The new kit? Child's play. And now she doesn't resist... it gets boring, frankly. She tries to hide it, but after a good swipe the look of fear on her face is all I need to keep going. I wanted to hurt her like they hurt me. Of course, my pain hadn't been physical, but they come to the same conclusion basically. Plus, you get more joy from hurting someone physically.

Suddenly I looked up. "Mungojerrie. Rumpleteazer. You're late."

I could tell the queen, Rumpleteazer, was still slightly afraid of me. She has reason to be, based on what I've done to other queens. Plus, she and Jerrie are "Jellicles", and my most faithful spies, and thieves.

"We're sorry, sir, 'cept Munkus was bein' a pain, this was the soonest w' coul' get away." Mungojerrie said, Rumpleteazer bobbing her head in agreement.

"Don't let it happen again. And your dues?" I may or may not have mentally flinched at my brother's name, and all the pain that he sent my way right along with it.

They both pulled out a sack full of various things they'd stolen, and when I nodded, scampered off. I could tell all Mungojerrie wanted was to be free from this debt he owes me, so he could stop working for me, and Rumpleteazer obviously didn't want to of started working here in the first place. Pity her mate's in way over his head. They'll never be free from it. They'll both owe me service for the rest of their lives. See? Inflicting fear is a very positive thing.

* * *

**[A/N] Again, sorry it's short. Just wait for a certain point, and then I have a ton of ideas. There shall be no more Writer's Block once I get there! :)**


	8. A Chapter that shouldn't be considered 1

**One thing: I am NOT in a good mood. So if this seems a little different, that's why. And as for not updating... life got in the way. It happens. And school happens on the thirtieth. :-(**

* * *

_Bombalurina's P.O.V._

Right. Time to get myself, and her, out of here. Given she can stand up. And run, without passing out. I was trying not to dwell on that. Hopefully Maccy and all his hench-cats are beyond nipped by now, to make life easy. Or as easy as this hell-hole could ever get. I knew life would always be tough, we'd never be able to escape him completely, but still, way better than this.

I'd reached the end of the corridor and ducked inside her door. I saw her visible tense, but otherwise no other change was made. Obviously she had no hope or energy left. That would only make things a ton harder. Well, that's my life for you.

I knelt next to her, "Hey, c'mon, we're busting out of here."

She raised her head and looked at me, and I was startled. Her dark green eyes looked drained. They were flat, no spark of hope, or anything. "Really? How do I know this isn't gonna get me..." she winced, "More pain?" Her voice was cracking. She flinched when I shifted to resting on the balls of my paws. Dang, he like... ruined her. I felt a surge of pity. Really long ago, this was me. And heck, if I fail at this, it may be me again. But that's a risk I'm willing to take.

"I'm serious. I know what you did, and probably are, going through."

"What...?" She looked up at me, genuine horror (Uh... more of it, anyway) on her face. Maybe she got what I'd meant, maybe not.

"If you want any chance to get out of here, now is it. Come on!"

She shakily got onto all fours, staggered for a moment, then stood again. I looked at her, to make sure she was okay, and said to her "Let's go."

* * *

**[A/N] I cut that off because A) It's late B) I don't know when I'll be able to work on it again, and don't want a ridiculously long break (Even though school may cause that anyway) and C) I honestly need more ideas. Lemme SLEEP on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not exactly in the best of moods. It seems the world is against me recently. Back to school crap, and other things... I must say, it's starting to get to me. Sorry I just... can't update as frequently right now. *Again, sorry it's a little short. I'm trying to be a bit realistic, meaning I won't make everything ridiculously simple. Sorry if I gave something away.***

* * *

_Bombalurina's P.O.V._

I half-supported her as we staggered through the hallways of the old house Macavity used as headquarters. I vaguely had an idea of where we were going, she obviously didn't care, was just trying to stay upright. Poor kit. I shook my head, I had to stay focused, incase someone caught us. Which was highly unlikely, but... you never know. With Macavity, you can never know. Ever. A lesson I learned the hard way. Another reason why I was almost terrified out of my wits. She was looking around cautiously, why? I don't know. I could tell there was no one in this corridor, because there's usually only one gaurd over here to begin with, and I knew for a fact he was at the meeting. And there was the way out! "Come on! We're almost there!" I muttered. She stood a little straighter, and it was easier for me to lead her to, and through, the window, which served as a sort of door.

We made it outside, and she breathed in deeply. The fresh air seemed to snap her out of it a bit, and she could stand on her own. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Well, not very good, but better than I've felt in what seems like ages." Her voice only cracked once. Hmm.

I nodded, and then headed off toward where I knew there was a break in the fence. I slipped through, and after standing there for a moment, she did too.

"Where are we going?" She asked hazily, she was pale, and looked like she might pass out soon. I realized that I hadn't caught her name, but at that point, it wasn't very important.

"Uh... I've been told of a Junkyard, where they house cats like us. Macavity hates them of course, but well... it's the best I can do given current situation." Okay, maybe they, the Jellicles, didn't house _all _cats like us, so I would just have to hope we were lucky. For multiple things.

"And are you aware of where this junkyard is?" I saw what little hope she'd gained when we got outside slowly leave. Drat.

"Uh... sort of?" I couldn't make myself lie to this kit, our pasts were way too similar. We'd been randomly roaming, looking for something that resembled a Junkyard. Sadly, I couldn't remember where anything was, it'd been so long since I'd been out and free. Or, at least as free as I could ever be. Which truthfully wasn't much. But being depressed and feeling sorry for myself wouldn't help us at all, so ignored the things going through my mind.

Every now and then I'd glance in her direction, and she seemed to be holding up. True, she looked pretty tired, espicially considering that she hasn't eaten in over a week, but at least she was walking alright except for the occasional stumble.

Finally I saw a box with some old discarded pillows inside of it. Well, that was lucky. "Come on, we can hole up for the night in here. I'm tense as hell, so that means it's probably going to rain."

She nodded and walked slowly towards the box. I followed, glancing around carefully. Something wasn't right. For once, something in my life was easy, so that means it was probably a trap. Ah, right there, a pair of eyes. I hadn't noticed at first. I quietly snapped my claws, gaining her attention. She slowly spun around and faced me, and I jerked my tail in the direction of the eyes. Then she saw them, and her eyes widened. And if she'd been able to send me thoughts with her glance, I'd've gotten something along the lines of "Crap." Well, here we go again...


	10. Chapter 10

The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows in a crouch. I also crouched, in a way that I'd defend the kit if necessary. I mean, even if I'd be caught again but she'd be free, it'd be worth it, right? Or so I tried to convince myself. I saw her weakly crouch as well. She didn't seem to be trained at all in self-defense. Then I again looked at the cat who'd emerged from the shadows, and I straightened a little. It was Mungojerrie, a thief who honestly wasn't that enthusiastic towards working for Macavity, and only did because he owed a debt. His mate Rumpleteazer only worked as well because she wanted Jerrie to be free from the debt, and she was comitted. I felt sorry for the queen, she was terrified out of her wits about working for _him, _the one who controls everything, or so it seemed. This wouldn't be the first time Jerrie'd helped me through a tight spot, either, trust me on that. He'd helped me avoid _his _wrath more than once. And for that I was extremely greatful.

"Bomba?" He asked in his accent.

I nodded. Then he saw the kit and his eyes widened. "You didn'..."

"Jerrie, I did. That was me once. I couldn't stand to see a repeat."

"You're no' gonna ge' away wif' i', even if I help ya."

"I know, but what if your whole tribe helps?" The kit was looking up at me, a strange look on her face. Maybe the fact that that hadn't happened to just her enlightened her. Don't ask me.

"That's an idea, bu' wha' if Munk says no...?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." You see, the Jellicles are very careful who to let into their tribe. They use Jerrie and Teazer as spies, hence why they're allowed in. There's not that many outsiders in the tribe, actually. And if they say no, well, my plan hasn't gotten that far, yet. Then again, maybe the state the kit's in will actually help us a bit here. And I know I don't look to well either, but I'm used to it. Been used to it since I was fourteen. Since the time I'd turned into a queen, which is at age fourteen.

He nodded than looked at her again, obviously realizing she didn't have as much spirit that she'd appeared to before. I think she'd been acting like she was ready for a fight, even though she was white as a sheet under her fur, and wobbled a bit when she walked. "Can she make it?" Jerrie asked me.

Although I just looked back at her, resolving to let her decide for herself. "I-I think so..." I noticed she was avoiding Jerrie at all costs. Whether that was because he obviously worked for Macavity, or because he was a tom, or for some other reason, I didn't know.

Jerrie glanced around then abrubtly turned to the right, and off we were headed towards these big, black gates. Or at least, we _would've _been, if it wasn't for a muffled cry we heard directly beside us, making us jump onto the road, where a squeal of brakes was heard, the car barely missing Jerrie, then we both landed back on the sidewalk in a crouch. An unecessary crouch, because whatever had cried out wasn't there anymore. The kit was staring at the spot where whatever it was had vanished, a look of horror on her face. "I-it was... it was... _him." _She said in a broken voice. Well, there goes that fleeting hope again.

"Well, crap." I said, which trust me, was a _massive _understatement.


	11. Chapter 11

**I found a new writing method! That actually works for me! I dunno about you, but I find it easier for me to write when I'm listening to something. Then I thought of plugging my headphones into my computer and turning Media Player onto Shuffle. That's why I'm finding it easy to write. Finding time to write, however, is not as easy - I'm seriously pulling some LATE nights here. Although my brother FINALLY left for college, so the house is relatively quiet. Yay! Anyway...**

* * *

Jerrie paled, his eyes wide. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." I said, trying to snap the other two out of it, even though I was also pretty scared. If the "him" had meant Macavity, and he'd seen Jerrie with us, that meant he knew he was helping us... so, in short, we were all dead meat. The kit, however, seemed to be unable to move.

She choked one thing out before passing out onto the concrete, "Th-the car... Chase..."

"Wha'...?" Jerrie asked.

I shrugged at him, before swinging her into my arms. I may be a queen, but I wasn't going to take the chance of her waking up in Mungojerrie's arms and having her freak out entirely while she was already so weak. Although for some reason I doubted she would wake up anytime soon. Apparently though, she must have been watching the car, and saw whatever had happened over there while Jerrie and I had jumped onto the road. Very observant kit we have here. Great. In some cases, that was good, but in others (Most involving a kit shouldn't know, although I was sure she knew more than I from her little stay with Macavity) really bad.

She was relatively light though, and Jerrie opened the gate slowly, and talked to a patched black and white tom who was standing next to it. I walked in as well, and the tom saw the bruised, bloody kit (Did I mentioned she hadn't washed herself since probably before Maccy got a hold of her?) in my arms, and let us in without hesitation. At least we were in for now, where we both probably needed a night to actually sleep, and she obviously needed some sort of medical attention. I wasn't too sure about myself.

Off we were lead by Jerrie, some cats were out, and I got multiple stares, he really only got glances. Apparently, they were well used to him popping in and out of the Junkyard, between thieving, Teazer, and Macavity. Wow. I actually felt sorry for him. That's a first for one of Macavity's tom workers. I'd felt sorry for a lot of the queens, myself being one of them.

Suddenly Jerrie walked up to a relatively large den, and knocked while saying, "Jenny? Jelly? W' have some, ah, problems."

Someone called from inside, "Come in. What did you two do now?" Apparently, she took "we" to mean Teazer and Jerrie, and apparently they hurt themselves a lot. Actually doesn't surprise me.

"I's no' m' or Teaze, Jenny, i's newcomers."

"Oh! Bring them in!" The same motherly voice called. I haven't been taken care of by someone else in years. Well, here we go...

* * *

**[A/N] Why must ideas strike while I'm dead-tired, after midnight? Well, sorry again for shortness. I really am trying to fix that, but I don't want chapters to run on and on either.**


	12. Chapter 12

Well, it wasn't fanfictions fault that the earlier chapter 12 was deleted, it was my dad's. Grr... he went onto my computer without telling me, closed my internet window without bothering to look if my work was saved *ahem, the chapter was still in progress, thus it was not*, and it got deleted. When I found out I was like, "Hello? It's MY computer." Ugh. AND tomorrow is the first day of school, thus I won't be able to work on it until maybe 5? (Basketball after school) Grr.

* * *

_Flannery's P.O.V._

I soon realized I was unconcious, which was, I suppose, a step closer to actually being awake. Well, if I didn't actually wake up soon, this would totally get on my nerves. But, for now, I could deal. What had happened... was awful. That cat... Macavity, _The Hidden Paw, _was purely... evil. There was no other way to really describe him - no pleasant way, at least. That... my week plus there, worse than however long I'd been with Chase -who I _swear _was in the car who almost hit Bomba and... Jerrie, I think his name was, but I could've been wrong-, no matter how hungry I was, no matter how hot it was, no matter how many painful memories I'd had to put on a brave face for. I don't think I was capable of putting on a brave face anymore.

Slowly, I found I could open my eyes, and I did, and found a white, bright-eyed face in front of mine. And if I had been able I'm sure I would've jumped about a foot. The face, assumably belonging to a female kitten, and what little of biolagy or... maybe it was just science in general I could remember, told me that a female kitten is considered a princess, while an adult is called a queen. While males are just toms or tom-kits. Huh. The kitten called out, "Mommy! I think she's awake!" What a high-pitched voice. Jesus, I mean, sorry, _Everlasting Cat. _Ugh. Just let me become human again, or, even better, a human before the disaster. There we go, that's what I wanted. Sorry, a little rant-y there, probably because I was remembering... everything.

A marmalade orange-ish queen came in and looked very pleased to see I was awake. I instinctively curled up in a ball, watching her with wary eyes. I honestly wasn't sure who to trust anymore, what was real, and what wasn't. Hell, I could just be passed out with Chase right now, and I wouldn't know. That's the only thing that was keeping me going. Now her eyes were full of pity, and whether it was real or fake, I couldn't tell. "Sweetie, it's okay, you're alright. You're safe." Fittingly, I said nothing. Because I wasn't sure, couldn't trust her, or anyone really. Actually, at the time being, the only people I _did _trust were Chase and Bombalurina. Yet I wasn't sure if I'd ever see one of them again, and who knows where the other was right now.

After realizing I had no intention to respond, she shook her head sadly and said, "I see. Awful things he's done, hasn't he? Your companion, Bombalurina, just stepped out to hunt actually, otherwise, she was by your bedside the whole time." How touching. Well, I guess Bomba had to eat, even if it was raw meat. Yech, I mean, Chase and I may have eaten a lot of raw things, but rat? There was no way.

I still didn't say anything, didn't move, never took my eyes off her. He'd lied to me, how should I know that the cats here wouldn't? Exactly. She looked at a loss when again, I didn't speak. The princess behind her was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. Maybe to her, I was a new subject to play with. Given this wasn't all a huge masquerade. I was still split between the two. Then, she asked, "Well... hon, what's your name? Although, I suppose you don't have a Jellicle name yet..." Ah! So I was at the Jellicle tribe's home, wherever that may be. Apparently, this woman... er, queen, was a Jellicle, and probably the princess behind her. Well, maybe Everlasting Cat was right. Although the fact that I'd chosen to disobey was haunting me, and I still really didn't trust these cats, because, I say again, it could all be a big hoax to lead me back to _Him, _not Chase, but Macavity. I had just realized, I was still sore all over, but I _could _move without opening any scratches or irritating bruises, or whatever else. Thank G- Everlasting Cat.

Again, I just stared at her. Then Bombalurina burst in, almost running into the princess - oh Everlasting Cat, I guess I was considered a princess too. Great. "Corico told me she was - oh, she is!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Bomba could be so weird, as I'd found out. Now, I couldn't exactly tell who "Corico" was, but I also assumed I'd find out sooner or later. "Of course you wake up when I go hunting!" She said to me. On the way over here, she'd done a lot of the talking. I was still getting over... everything. The disaster itself, Chase, being a cat, everything that'd happened at the lair, Chase, then being rescued again, and Chase... did I mention Chase? He'd been on my thoughts the most. Maybe that one line really is true, "Why does distance make us wise?" I hadn't realized how much I would miss him, because there never really was reason to. Oh joy.

I still said nothing, and still was curled into a ball, but I'd relaxed a little, not too much though. Then, the queen said to Bomba -as if I wasn't there, "She's been very unresponsive, and hasn't really moved. Why?"

"Well, on the way here, she would stay as far away from Jerrie as was possible. She's probably not too warm towards strangers because of what he did to her. Actually, it's amazing she's nice towards me."

I felt no need to talk, although I did wish they'd stop talking like that. "Well, what's her name?" The orange-ish queen said.

Bombalurina looked confused for a moment, then said, "Truthfully, no one but her knows. And I doubt she'll talk with you here. But can't she go see Deuteronomy now anyway?"

"Oh... yes, she can. But..."

Bomba cut her off and said to me, "I'll explain on the way over to Vicarage with Jerrie leading us. Old D wants the story, apparently. We can go, come on." Greatfully, I stood up and stretched, then scooted around the marmalade and kitten, without making any contact whatsoever, and followed Bomba out into the daylight.

* * *

**[A/N] I'm proud of this length. But I make no guarentees. I swear, this was the soonest I could update with the crazy schedule I have. I'll probably be able to write on Saturdays, and random moments like this. So... yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now it's one in the morning! (Technically, when I wrote this, it was a Saturday, so that's okay.) But I'm afraid to go to sleep in fear that my friend will roll this matress (I'm over at her house, she has a regular bedframe, then a small one that can roll out from under it. Hard to explain) under the other bed, and that I'll wake up and freak out. So I'm wasting time until she falls asleep.**

* * *

She looked back at me and said, "Y'know, you can at least _try_ to be nice."

I merely looked at her. It wasn't that I wasn't trying to be nice, but would they be nice to me? I mean, _he _was at first, then _he_ turned out to be a complete nightmare. So why should these cats be any different? But I remained quiet. Jerrie had joined us, and Bombalurina was following him, and I was following Bomba for the most part. We got some glances, and a lot of stares. Joy.

Finally we came to a large wall where Jerrie stopped. There was a black, sleek, maned tom talking to a larger, old tom. The black one looked full of himself. I can not stand people -or cats, in what seems to be this case - like that. He kept straightening his mane, and polishing a belt-buckle he had on. All while talking to the old tom. Then the black one seemed to be dismissed, and he jumped down off the wall, then noticing us, the little group that had formed. His eyes practically skipped over Jerrie and I, then when they got to Bomba, practically bulged out of his head. I looked at her face while he was trying to smooth his reactions. She looked amused, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Oh, G- Everlasting Cat. But then Jerrie hopped up, and I brushed past the tom, not touching him at all. Bomba, however, stayed rooted to the spot until he was past her. It really took all I had not to roll my eyes and groan. Then I thought of something, looking myself over a bit, I realized next to Bomba, and probably every other queen or princess here, I looked like a piece of crap. Probably because I hadn't ever, like, cleaned out my fur, and I haven't exactly been getting the right foods to keep it healthy either. Great.

Then after Jerrie nodded at me, I jumped nimbly onto the wall as well, far from him and the old tom, and after a few seconds Bomba did too, inbetween Jerrie and I. I still shied a bit far back, not trusting anyone, really. The old tom looked us over, almost as if we were in an auction, and said, "Mungojerrie. What happened?" That last part was probably directed at me. _Well, Mr. Old-Fart, the Great Disaster happened, I was knocked unconcious, and this is all a hallucination while Chase takes care of my skull that I fractured on rocks - or so I hope. _Then, I _swear_ I heard the old tom chuckle - or maybe it's more hallucinating. Either one.

But then he seemed to change his mind, and said, "Never mind. Mungojerrie, you may leave." I must admit, I was scared out of my freaking mind. I mean, now it was two queens alone with a tom. Never mind how old he was, because at the time, I didn't care. I was only fighting my impulse to run like hell. I even felt Bombalurina tense, although I hadn't known why. Again, he looked as both over up and down, and I could tell he was trying not to wince at my wounds. Great, right? Then, instead, he asked the both of us, or maybe just Bombalurina, because maybe he found it obvious I wouldn't talk very easily, "What happened?" Again, probably about me.

She looked at him, glanced at me, and said, "Macavity. I was taken is a kit, raped and beat while older, then becoming a worker, but I still got abused if I disobeyed. She got taken in over a week ago, I felt sorry for her, seeing as that used to be me, and kit-napped her away from there. Then, on the streets, we bumped into Mungojerrie, he consented to take us to see if we could join your tribe -mostly for protection- then she passed out on the way. So we figured she definitely needed help, so, here we are." He nodded.

Then he looked me dead in the eye, I felt as if he could see the depths of my soul, every memory, every thought... and he said, more or less to me, "And why don't you speak? Tell your side of the story?"

I mutely stared at him. Sorry, buddy, that ain't gonna happen. Bombalurina again answered for me, "She really hasn't spoken to anyone since... maybe the first time he got to her. I don't even know her name. She does, however seem to trust me, but mainly she avoids everyone else. Didn't even talk to Jenny."

"Hmm..." he said, looking thoughtful. At the time, I didn't know it was all an act, that he actually knew everything that had happened to me.

* * *

**[A/N] Not my best. Sorry. Felt I had to get that in there. Next chapter I know for sure what I'm doing, actually, a specific line in the next (possibly next-next) chapter gave me the idea for this whole thing. So... you'll see. ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, readers, I have a bone to pick with you. I know how to use a Traffic Sheet. I'm not a mind reader, either, so I need you to tell me what you don't like, what I'm doing wrong, and vice versa. There's a little button down below. Please use it ^.^ **

* * *

After him trying, in vain, to get me to talk while Bomba answered for me, he intoduced himself as Old Deuteronomy, Leader of the Jellicles. Like I gave a crap.

Bombalurina, however, was ecstatic to meet him. Whatever. I still stayed in the background, taking care to make myself unnoticed. I still didn't trust any of the Jellicles, but Bombi seemed to. I was torn, and had an aching pain in my stomach. I wasn't feeling too cheerful.

I interrupted Bombi talking, saying, "I need to get back to that medical den. I feel like..." I trailed off, remembering the leader was there. But I felt terrible. A headache had come too.

Bomba asked me, a look of concern on her face, "Can you make it back by yourself?"

I gave her a weak grin, "Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning, anyway."

Her eyes were pleading for me to tell the truth. But I was, I thought I could make it.

* * *

Well, as it turns out, not only do cats have better senses, but they also have a better memory. As a human, I'm sure I would've forgotten the way back to the den, but as a cat, however, I did remember. When the world stopped spinning, that is. Oh, Everlasting Cat, I felt like I was going to throw up. At one point, I leaned against an old car with a license plate that read TSE 1, while waiting for the worst of the nausea to pass. Then I continued on, eventually making it to the den. I leaned over, then knocked, and the marmalade-orange-ish queen answered. She looked at me, who was struggling not to gasp, then picked me up and carried me back to the bed I'd been on before. I ignored the fact that I'd been touched, because I felt like death anyway. She kept the room pretty quiet, because I was reasonably sure I'd seen at least five different kittens go to and fro. Although I was holding onto my stomach, feeling like if I didn't, it would come apart. _What the hell was happening to me? _

* * *

_Chase's (Yes, Chase!) P.O.V._

For whatever reason, I couldn't make myself leave this particular area. It was a quaint town, that pretty much hadn't been hit at all by the Disaster. Although all the humans living in it had evacuated, or so it seemed. Poor souls, if they would've stayed here, they would've survived. Just the thought of it was enough to blow my mind -_anyone's _mind, really. The shops were abandoned -unlimited food-, houses were abandoned -shelter-, and I found weapons. And machines, and tools. That means I'll be able to build anything I wanted, really.

But there were things that still haunted me. An old doll - had it's owner clutched it tightly, then been forced to give it up, then, rather be safe in this town, had died somewhere else? A painting - had the artist made it, then had to give up everything in order to survive, then end up perishing anyway? Everything, made me think. I hated it. I missed the old days. The days where I wasn't confused about everything. See, while traveling with Flame, I really hadn't been sure of my feelings for her. Back before everyone was gone, we were strictly best friends. We hadn't kissed, or anything. Truthfully, I'd only kissed her once, maybe a month after the Disaster. It was really just spur of the moment, but it was enough to make her drag her blanket about twenty feet from mine. I'd wanted to punch myself for it.

Now everywhere I looked also reminded me of her. _Damn it!_ I was going insane. A gun reminded me of the time Flame and I were out shooting clay pigeons, and she shot a _real _pigeon, then proceeded to feel terrible about it.

The most recent signs of life I'd seen? A few nights ago I was driving an abandoned car I'd found around this town. There were three cats, one -a black and gold female- on the sidewalk, the other two -a scarlet female, and an orange male tabby- on the road. I'd almost hit the two on the road, but they'd jumped out of the way.

Again, I was thinking of Flame, how she would've felt awful if I had hit those two, because they, like us, were survivors. Everything reminded me of her. Everything. _Why does distance make us wise?_

* * *

**[A/N] Blah Blah Blah. Lack of ideas. There were two song references there. Anyone know what they were? And do me a favor. Just click that little button below and tell me your thoughts. Please. And yay! Chase! That's probably the last you'll hear from his POV for a while. Well... I bid you, adieu!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The song references last chapter: the first one, from RENT, Light My Candle, "Can you make it?" "Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning, anyway." The other, also from RENT, Your Eyes, "Why does distance make us wise?" Okay.**

* * *

_Flannery's P.O.V._

I blinked awake the next morning -at least, assumably it was morning, based on the light through the eastern windows of the den- and sat up. I still wasn't even near 100% normal. But Bomba was there, as was the marmalade queen from before. Both had pity in their eyes while looking at me. Shit.

Then another queen entered, this one more of a cream color. I instinctively curled up into a tight ball again, though I wasn't too afraid with Bombi there. But still, I wasn't too comfortable around them. The new queen looked at the orange one, who looked at Bomba, who looked at me, while I stared mutely back at her. There were too many things going on in my mind. Way too many. I just wanted them to tell me what the hell was going on, and why I felt faint, why I had a headache. The orange queen said to Bombalurina, "We'll leave you to talk to her about it, seeing as she won't converse with us." Then the strangers left, and I relaxed a little, but continued to stare at Bomba.

She looked back at me, before deciding to drop a bombshell on all my plans. She took a deep breath and said, "Look. What Macavity did to you was awful -"

"No freaking duh. He only killed - oh shit." I swore under my breath. Uh, oops. Now she might find out everything. Everything.

Her brow furrowed, and she asked, _"What _are you talking about?"

"He-he only killed my... my, will to live for a week." I stuttered. Holy crapballs. This was bad.

She gave me a weird look before continuing, and I knew it wasn't the last I'd hear of it, "What he did was horrible, but..." she looked like she was having problems deciding what to say, "it... gets worse. Honey, I'm sorry... he, put a kit in you."

I stared blankly at her. No comprende. Did not comprehend. No idea what she was talking about. _This is all a big hallucination. Nothing's real. _I tried to convince myself, tried to wake myself up from this nightmare. "But... uh..." she continued, not realizing she may have just dropped a bombshell that can wreck my life -this hallucination- forever. "You're still a kitten, not a queen quite yet. So... this will be bad, in some of the Jellicles' eyes. So... we're going to have to talk to Old D about it."

Finally, I decided to talk. "Get rid of it." I said hoarsely.

"I... don't you want to talk about it first?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk to _them. _Espicially not about something this personal."

"I... are-are you sure? I don't even know if they _can _get rid of it."

Things were finally starting to register in my brain, my numbing shock was fading. Realization was dawning. Tears were threatening to leak out of my eyes. Chase... Chase would know what to do. But even if I had seen him that night, I certainly couldn't contact him.

"Well," she said, after an awkward silence, "We should go see Old D at any rate. Come on." I numbly got off of the bed (which was a chunk of an old human mattress, that looked suspiciously like it was blown off during an explosion) and followed her out of the den. The other queens looked full of pity when they saw the shock and tear tracks on my face.

Now I was thinking ahead to everything that was going to happen. From what I can remember, the fact that a queen (or, in my case, kitten) is pregnant only shows up about two weeks before it's time to... let it out. But still, not an easy thing to hide. Would I be scorned because I'm still a kitten and... I'm, expecting? Everything was running circles in my head. Finally, we got closer to the Vicarage Wall.

_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow,  
From this nightmare?_

* * *

**[A/N] It's true. I am better at writing sorrowful things than cheerful. No idea why. And one song reference this time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sick. I'll give you that much, so if my typing is horrid, blame my oh-so-screwed-up head right now. Truthfully, I feel like curling up and sleeping, but it's 7, so that isn't happening.**

***Song reference (last chapter) : RENT, Will I, at the very end in italics. I don't feel the need to type it.***

* * *

Turns out, I _might _lose my dignity, but a select few _will _care, and I'm going to assume they'll stop me from falling to complete despair, if I travel down that path. We'd been talking -well, I'd been shaking my head yes or no, Bombi filling in the rest for me- for a while, but then he asked her to leave. Crap. I shook my head no violently, but with a glance at me, she stood up, shook herself off, and left me alone. _Dang _it!

After he was sure she was out of ear-shot, he said, "Listen. What my son did was horrid. But you need to come out of this stupor. Come on, I need you fully awake for this."

What was he talking about? 'Fully awake'? 'My son'? Was Macavity his... I knew it was a huge mistake to come here! Here I was, with the dude who helped create The Hidden Paw! And I get the irony, thank-you. What the... Suddenly, something made sense. I'd heard his voice before.

I had a slight flashback,

_One of the gold dots seemed to begin coming closer... and I still couldn't move. All I could do is hope for it to be a good thing, and for it to come. All of a sudden a deep voice, different from the one I'd heard at the pit, spoke, "Now, young one - Flannery. It was not your time, let's change that, shall we?"_

_For one crazy second I imagined myself getting up from the rocks I'd been standing on before, but boy, was I wrong..._

Holy... holy freaking crap and a word that I wouldn't write. So... that voice... was him? How did that work out, exactly?

"Finally." He said, "You understand. I really thought you were bright enough to."

Then again, he realized I wasn't going to talk, but he must have noted the complete shock and confusion displayed on my face.

"Well, Flannery, you'll need another name."

"Why?" I managed to choke out through my shock. I couldn't string too much together at the time.

"Flannery isn't exactly a suitable Jellicle name. Hm... do you have one in mind?" I shook my head no, so he continued, "How about... Demeter, protector of marriage?"

Truthfully, I found the meaning of the name dumb, but I liked the name okay. So I nodded.

"Okay, Demeter, Jellicles have rules around here. You become of age -when you may have a mate- at fourteen. Right now you're around twelve, but you look smaller. Every year we have a Jellicle Ball, but only those of age may attend. It's in a Jellicle's soul and mind to sing and dance, which probably will become noticable to you later. The Jellicle Ball is like this big party under the Jellicle Moon, and you've been made that -even though you weren't born into the tribe, Everlasting Cat and I had an agreement- you _will _have the urge to sing and dance. Whether or not you're good at it... well, we'll see."

I nodded. Okay. I _think _I understood everything. "Oh," he said, "tell -or have Bombalurina ask- to have someone show the two of you around, and meet everyone."

"Okay." I said, my voice sounding a bit rough.

So off I went after a nod from him, towards where she had left. I looked around for some scarlet in a bit of a clearing, seeing her talking to someone, and went to stand behind her. She'd heard me, but didn't really act like she'd noticed. Then I realized she was talking to the black tom from before. He sounded like a bit of a flirt, and I could tell she'd been flirting back, but'd stopped when I came up behind her.

"Sorry, I have to go," She said sweetly to him.

"Okay, see you around then, Bomba. See ya, kit." Oh yeah. I was the only one who knew my new name.

"So... what did he say?" She asked me, questions burning in her eyes.

"Call me Demeter. Uh... he explained everything about the Jellicles to me, pretty much, and we're supposed to get someone to show us around, introduce us to people, whatever."

"So... Demeter, what say you about getting Mungojerrie to show us around?" A mischevious grin flitted about her lips. Oh God...

* * *

**[A/N] Incase you haven't noticed, I'll be updating about every weekend, unless I've gone away or something. MAYBE at a random time during the week, when things get a bit less crazy. MAYBE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry. I got caught up in (2?) other projects, then accidently deleted the chapter I had in progress, then forgot what I was going to do... so, we'll ignore some of last chapter while I gather my bearings, mkay?**

Well, as it turns out, there is a freaking crapload of cats in this Junkyard. More grouped together than I ever remember seeing as a human - pre-disaster. Post-disaster, well, I'd barely seen any cats then.

For whatever reason, my screwed-up cat brain remembered each and every cat at this Junkyard; Old D, his sons Alonzo, The Rum Tum Tugger -the flirt Bombi'd been talking to-, and Mistoffelees, their mother Grizabella -whom everyone was scorning, for some reason-, Asparagus, Jellylorum's -the cream-colored queen- father, their kit Asparagus Jr., Jennyanydots who's Jellylorum's sister, her mate Skimbleshanks, their kits Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival, the strange in-sinc twins Coricopat and Tantomile, the mischevious twins Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, Victoria and her soon-to-be-mate Plato, Cassandra -Alonzo's mate- and her sister Exotica, some fat cat named Bustopher Jones, and that was it. Well, me and Bomba were here to stay now, too, as was decided by my scarlet companion. Good for us.

I didn't like it here. The relation to the one who had freaking _ruined _my life was too strong. Everyone seemed nice enough, but how could I tell if it was an act or not?

I was sitting in my corner of the den. I'd brought a small, old pillow I'd found, plopped it in the corner, and that was mainly where I stayed. Curled up, in the corner. Suddenly, I looked up. "I'm going out for a walk. Outside of the Junkyard." Bomba looked slightly concerned, but nodded that I could go.

So I got up, and walked out of our den. I immediately turned to the right, and went behind the old shoe box we were using. I went out through a hole I'd found a couple days ago- we'd been here about a week now- and I was outside. Thank... Everlasting Cat. Grr.

I hadn't heard anything from the unwanted visitor in my head for a while. Which I was slightly thankful for.

I kept looking around carefully, I was beyond where the main gates were, in some quaint, normal-looking not blown apart town. It made me sick. This wasn't exactly a city, but it didn't feel like home, either. My home had been out in the country, and it'd gotten blasted to pieces, if you recall. Why had a remote country town got blown apart? Don't ask me, ask all the remaining psychopaths. Then again, I very well could be a psycopath as well, seeming as I think I'm a cat. Though I'm reasonably sure I am, or so the tail tells me.

All of a sudden, I stopped in my tracks_. There_. There was Chase, or some freaky look-a-like. With all the insane scientists and whatever, this could be a legitimate concern; a clone. But I decided I didn't really care. I remembered though, that he couldn't understand me if I said anything, so instead I hopped quietly onto a garbage can, then jumped onto his shoulder. He jumped, making me cling a little to his tattered shirt with my claws, but he didn't wince. Oh, the joys of living off the land for a matter of months... or had it been a year? I forget now. Our only real concern was if one of us had gotten cut; what would we do if it got infected? Thankfully, we hadn't had to find out the answer to that question.

He spoke softly, not making a sudden movement, "Hey, there. Interesting fur coat you've got there, haven't seen one in a while." I almost laughed. Back before the life-changing explosions had occured, Chase had had a coat he'd always worn. It had this... striped texture, that he'd been convinced was fur, though I knew it wasn't, as I'd read the tag. That was the only coat he'd worn until it had holes in the sleeves, it was about two inches above his wrists, and his friends had threatened to "hide" it somewhere in the school. I'd been told that they were going to put it in the locker room -where non-athletic Chase wouldn't be caught dead at- and let the clothing washer -our school had a washer and dryer in both the locker rooms, or at least I'm told there's one in the guys' rooms- eat it. Anything in the girls' washer comes out full of holes, and probably dirtier than it'd been before. I'd resolved never to use those washers again if I could help it.

Then Chase laughed weakly, "You look familiar, bud. What's up?" I'd sprang off his shoulder, landing on all fours; of course, and now I was looking back at him, waiting for him to catch on. Which, now that I think of it, may have taken awhile. So I took a few steps, then turned around a looked back at him, and I realized my tail was flicking back and forth impatiently. You know, I used to flip my hair impatiently as a human. How weird.

Finally, he caught on, asking me, "Oh, you want me to follow you? Okay. As long as you don't lead me to a bomb site." He laughed drily. It was so not Chase-like, I was a little scared by it. He'd changed. Then again, that's probably my fault, for getting killed. Which ultimately is Macavity's fault, which makes it Old Deuteronomy's fault... see, this is why I needed Chase. Our minds were so screwed up, we balanced each other out, somehow. I trotted along, back towards the Junkyard, deciding to slip in through the back fence -near where Old D was- and then, knowing Chase, he'd probablt climb over it.

So I did just this, and sat on the other side, watching as he debated what to do. Then he shrugged and climbed the fence, as I'd predicted. Old D was standing -get this- behind the Vicarage Wall. So he was right there and I led Chase to him. Old D looked at me and said, -all Chase would've heard was a "Meow" or something- "You're well along the way to the future you're supposed to have. Good." He smiled warmly at me while I debated what the heck that was supposed to of meant.

* * *

**[A/N] So... it's late, I have three tests tomorrow, and I had acting classes... three hours today. Very little study time. Yeah, well, I'd rather be doing this. My grades can risk getting a B ^.^**


End file.
